Exercises
by Tobias
Summary: Jazz issues a challenge to Maya after watching her do some stretching exercises. ONESHOT No pairings. Follows along my fic "Pursuit".


Summary: Maya and Jazz have a moment.

xxxxxx

Maya stretched out the muscles in her back before taking a breath. It had been a while since she had last taken some time to just relax and stretch out a little. She figured the best way to take care of that was to try some exercises Mei had shown her.

Over the past few months, she had been practicing a little here and there. The exercises were meant, according to Mei, be bring together body and mind. There were a mixture of fighting stances done in slow, fluid movements as well as, much to Mei's dismay, a few of Maya's own dancing moves.

She had to do it in her own style.

Even now, she started slow. Moving from stance to stance in fluid, slow movements. She took her time, making sure to hit each mark perfectly. She was so in her own zone that she didn't hear the approaching Autobot until the first word's were spoken.

"What are you doing?"

To her credit, Maya didn't lose her balance as she was startled by the silver mech. She turned to give him a lop sided grin. "They're relaxation exercises that Mei taught me. I do them when I'm feeling stressed out. They're kinda difficult."

She didn't wait for a reply before she started to go back into her movements. Jazz watched her with curious optics for a moment, studying each move. He flexed his joints slightly, grinning down at here. "They don't look that hard."

Maya rolled her eyes, not breaking her pattern to answer him. "It took me months to get these right. The entire time I was working on them, I'd end up with sore muscles that would have me walking funny for days on end."

Jazz just kept grinning at her. "It really doesn't look that hard."

And then he said it. "Slag, I could probably do it better."

Maya stopped what she was doing to stare up at the Autobot. Had the silver mech really said the six words that were the closest things to fighting words she had heard in a while. She gave him one of her patented evil grins before placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? You think you could do it better then me? You, a giant metal being from outer space verses me, someone made of a moldable skin that can handle the movements required?"

Jazz just shrugged his shoulder, studying the stance she had taken up a moment ago. He assumed the same stance. Maya looked over at him and rolled her eyes before getting back into her stance again. "Remember what I just did? I'll do it all in the same order, at the same speed. If you can keep up with me, I'll admit you _might_ be able to actually do the more advanced stuff."

Jazz just couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Ready when you are."

Maya took a deep breath before starting her exercises again, making sure she kept the same tempo and pace she had a few moments before. She took a glance over at Jazz every once in a while to see if the Autobot was even remotely keeping up with her.

Much to her surprise, not only was the Autobot keeping up with her but he was being just as fluent as she was. He was hitting each mark at the same time she was, without even losing his balance at all.

Maya decided to go for broke. "Fine, you got the small stuff. But can you handle the move advanced?" She asked, moving into some of the more advanced positions. She ended them by bringing her left leg up at the knee and placing her foot flat against the inner thigh of her right leg.

Standing back on two feet she looked over at Jazz. "Try that."

She watched with some awe as he did the same moves she had just done, even ending it the same way. And again, to his credit, he didn't lose his balance on his one foot.

Maya shook her head. "I wonder if Ironhide could do that."

Jazz just laughed at her. "I think ole 'Hide would sooner have Doc Hatchet remove his cannons than he would try things like this." That grin was back on his face again. "So is that everything? Or is there something else you wanted to test me with?"

Maya wracked her brain for anything that would stump the bot. Anything that would be outside of his flex range. She looked around her and noticed for the first time that Bumblebee was sitting in the corner of the room watching with curious optics.

That was it!

Maya remembered a time that the younger bot had tried to stop short for fear of stepping on Sam's dog. It had ended with the bot tumbling to the ground so hard that his feet had nearly touched the back of his head.

Maya nodded at Jazz, taking up her stance again before throwing herself into positions and moves that she hadn't had much practice in. She managed to nail each one, ended the sequence by standing on one foot, bending at the waist so that she could touch that foot with both her hands, bringing her other foot up to touch the back of her head. She held that position for a moment before bringing her foot back down. She looked up at Jazz, grinning at him. "Think you can do that?"

Jazz didn't even flinch as he started up the same sequence, moving at the same speed as Maya had, making sure to do each move as fluently as she had, even ending it by touching his one foot on the ground, brining the other up to touch the back of his head.

He had to force himself not to lose his balance as he was sure he had just stripped a gear somewhere in his legs. He brought his feet back to the ground, grinning down at Maya who stared at him, mouth wide open.

"How in the hell did you do that?!"

Jazz just shrugged his shoulders at her. "It wasn't all that hard." He said, casting a glance at Bumblebee. "Right 'Bee? I do stuff similar to this all the time." He said, turning his gaze back to Maya after Bumblebee nodded.

Maya threw her hands up in frustration, walking out of the hanger to go find someone else to challenge. Jazz just gave a flash of a grin to Bumblebee.

The younger mech chuckled to himself as he watched the Second in Command turn around, and with a groan, limp out of the hanger.

Bumblebee chuckled to himself.

Ratchet was going to kill Jazz.

xxxxxx

A/N: I've been thinking of this one for a while. It was originally going to be a Mei/Jazz fic, but since I already paired Mei up with Barricade, well - you know. I plan to eventually have each of my OC's paired up with one of the TF's. But I'm not sure yet.


End file.
